


HeathxAbbey

by ConnorProject2K17



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Heath takes Abbey on a date





	HeathxAbbey

**Author's Note:**

> This is all dialogue, I want to say it's artistic license but I'm just lazy.

 

"Do you want to know why this date did not work?"

"Y-you didn't think the date went well?"

"No. Do you know why?"

"Because I'm an idiot you doesn't deserve you and should never have asked you out?"

"...no."

"Oh. Then, why?"

"Because you asked too many questions."

"Ugh, of course. I talked too much. I knew it, this always happens! I'm sorry Abbey."

"No. You are wrong. Opposite happened."

"I... didn't talk enough?"

"Exactly. You asked Abbey questions, you wanted Abbey to talk. But, Abbey doesn't like talking."

"Why not? You're kind of..."

"Opinionated?"

"...no."

"Heath."

"Maybe a little. But I like it, everyone does! So, why didn't you like talking?"

"Abbey's English is... flimsy at best. Did not want to embarrass herself on date."

"But I don't care. I think it's sweet."

"You are sweet. But, Abbey is not comfortable with questions. You were also nervous. Abbey doesn't like that."

"Then... why'd you agree to come on this date with me? Pity?"

"I came because I wanted to talk _with_  you, not _at_   you. Heath is interesting."

"Wait. You think I'm interesting? You want to hear me talk?"

"Yes."

"But... why?! Normally all I hear from anyone is 'Heath, shut up' or 'Heath, you don't know what you're talking about'. Or sometimes it's just 'Heath, no!'"

"I'm sorry people say that to you."

"Ah well, it's not like it isn't warranted. I usually _don't_   know what I'm talking about."

"No. Don't talk like that. You know a lot of things. You are loud, boisterous, arrogant and can make fire. People like you are never seen on the Himalayas. You're interesting."

"R-really?"

"Yes."


End file.
